Chat
Chat is the main system of communication in Battlestar Galactica Online. There are various chat options that access different areas of chat. There are four tabs in the Chat box that can be viewed, System, Squadron, Wing and Combat Log. * System accesses the main chat all players may see. * Squadron chat can only be viewed by players in the same squad. * Wing chat can only be seen and used by players in the same wing. * Combat Log is not a chat feature but instead shows logs of combat damage dealt and received. Chat Commands Using Chat, there are various options and features that can be used. A player must first enter a forward slash (/) before they can use a selected feature. * /SL or /SystemLocal - This selects System Local chat to be viewed. Entering text after the command sends text to this chat. * /SG or /SystemGlobal - This selects System Global chat to be viewed. Entering text after the command sends text to this chat. * /OL or /OpenLocal - This selects Open Local chat to be viewed. Entering text after the command sends text to this chat. * /OG or /OpenGlobal - This selects Open Global chat to be viewed. Entering text after the command sends text to this chat. * /FL or /FleetLocal - This selects Fleet Local chat to be viewed. Entering text after the command sends text to this chat. * /FG or /FleetGlobal - This selects Fleet Global chat to be viewed. Entering text after the command sends text to this chat. * /W or /Whisper - This feature allows private chat to another player (A player name must be entered after the command). * /M or /Mute - This feature blocks chat from a player when used (A player name must be entered after the command). If used again with a muted player, it will unmute the player. * /O or /Officers - This allows the use of Wing Officer chat in the Wing tab if a player has the Officer permission selected in a Wing. * /I or /Invite - This feature invites another player who is not in a squad to a players squad. The inviting player must either not be in a squad or be a Squad Leader for the feature to work (A player name must be entered after the command). * /D or /Dismiss - This feature removes a player from a players squad. The dismissing player must be a Squad Leader for the feature to work (A player name must be entered after the command). * /H or /Help - This shows a list of all chat commands. * /SP or /ShowPrefix - This feature shows chat prefixes, such as /SL. * /HP or /HidePrefix - This feature hides chat prefixes, such as /SL. * /DND - Also known as 'Do Not Disturb', this feature blocks all forms of invitations such as Squad, Friend or Wing Invites and Duel Requests. System, Open, Fleet, Local and Global accesses chat for different factions, system locations and selected languages. * System allows players to chat in the system they are currently in that only other players of the same faction can read. * Open allows players to chat in the system they are currently in that other players of both factions can read. * Fleet allows players to chat to all players of the same faction in all systems. * Local chat can only be read by players who have selected the same language (Players who have English selected can only read English Local chat). * Global chat can be read by players with any language selected. Only English is permitted for use with Global chat selected.